Feet of Flames FR
by Freyaflame
Summary: L'une des plus anciennes légendes du folklore irlandais vous transportera dans un voyage spectaculaire, à travers la lumière et les ténèbres, le bien et le mal, la passion et le désespoir...
1. Introduction

Bonjour à tous, ^^

Depuis que j'ai vu le spectacle « **Lord of the Dance** », je n'ai jamais pu l'oublier. Adorant les légendes celtes et la musique irlandaise, je souhaitais partager avec vous cette merveilleuse fanfiction basée sur cet extraordinaire et féérique spectacle qu'est « **Feet of Flames** ». La représentation a eu lieu sur « **The Route of the King** »depuis le **Hyde Park London**, le 25 juillet 1998, pour ce qui fut le plus grand « show » celtique de tous les temps !

Une fanfiction de « **lindsey and marie enterprises** ».

**Traduit **de l'**anglais** avec l'aimable autorisation des auteurs par **Freyaflame**.

_« Chère Freyaflame, Hey! C'est Lindsey qui vous répond. Mince alors, j'étais tellement excitée quand j'ai reçu votre message. Bien sûr, vous que pouvez la traduire en français ! J'adorerais ça ! Je voudrais le faire moi-même, si je le pouvais. J'espère vraiment que beaucoup la liront. Merci de vos commentaires, j'apprécie vraiment. »_ Lindsey and Marie Enterprises

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre<span> : **Introduction**

* * *

><p>« <strong>Lord of the Dance<strong> » est une expression anglaise signifiant « **Seigneur de la Danse** ».

« Lord of the Dance » est un célèbre **spectacle irlandais**, composé de danses, chants et musiques celtiques. Ce spectacle, créé par **Michael Flatley**, retrace l'histoire de l'une des plus anciennes **légendes du folklore irlandais** et où se marient gigues, claquettes et ballets.

L'histoire vous transportera dans un **voyage spectaculaire**, à travers la lumière et les ténèbres, le bien et le mal, la passion et le désespoir, avec un final prodigieux à vous couper le souffle.

**Personnages**, selon leur ordre d'apparition(j'en ajouterai au fur et à mesure si nécessaire) **:**

**- Erin** – Déesse Universelle

**- Saoirse** – Fille Irlandaise (représentante de la Liberté)

**- Ceol** – le Seigneur de la Danse

**- Síochána** – le Petit Esprit

**- John** – le meilleur ami de Ceol

**- Don Dorcha** – le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Ennemi du Seigneur de la Danse

**- Laorcha** – Maître de Don Dorcha

**- Merrighan** – la Tentatrice

**- Les Seigneurs de Guerre** – Troupes du Seigneur de la Danse

* * *

><p><strong>Avertissement des auteurs :<strong> Malheureusement, ni moi (Marie), ni Lindsey ne pouvons prétendre aux droits sur « Lord of the Dance » ainsi que « Feet of Flames » (bien que nous souhaiterions le contraire). Tous les **droits** appartiennent à **Michael Flatley** (qui est un véritable génie!).


	2. Prologue

**Note des auteurs :** Je suis obsédée par le spectacle « Lord of the Dance » depuis toujours. Après avoir vu le film en 3D, j'ai décidé d'écrire une fanfiction sur le sujet. Bon amusement !

Bonne lecture ^^ :

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre<span> : **Prologue**

* * *

><p><strong>Le spectacle raconte l'histoire du peuple venu d'Irlande :<strong>

_« Le temps était suspendu et __**Erin**__ était la Déesse universelle... _

_L'histoire était déjà écrite et chacun connaissait son rôle. _

_Mais les anciens clans, assis sur des cercles de pierres entendirent des voix _

_et le sommeil des esprits fut troublé. _

_Une puissance venue des ténèbres était venue défier le __**Lord of the Dance**__. »_

(© Unicorn Entertainment LTD,1996)

**Fin du Prologue**


	3. Cry of the Celts

**Note des auteurs :** Bon, alors hier, je suis allée voir le film du spectacle « Lord of the Dance 3D ». C'était vraiment incroyable, et j'ai été tellement fascinée par l'histoire que j'ai pensé : _Oh mon Dieu, je dois écrire une fanfic sur ça !_ C'est un peu dur, alors soyez indulgents avec moi svp. Les commentaires et avis seront lus, les flammes seront ignorées.

**N.B. :** Nous avons simplement donner un nom aux personnages inconnus ou anonymes pour plus de compréhension et de clarté dans l'histoire.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de la traductrice :<strong> Cette histoire appartient à « **lindsey and marie enterprises** » et le spectacle à **Michael Flatley**, moi je ne fais que traduire...

Je poste déjà ce chapitre bien que ce ne soit pas la version définitive, car ma Beta (pour cette fic) est en vacances. Je mettrai la bonne version en ligne dés que j'aurai reçu ses corrections, voilà. Sinon, pour information, j'ai déjà traduit les 5 premiers chapitres donc j'ai de l'avance ^^.

Concernant la fic, le **mot du jour** est bien sûr : **Danse**.

Bonne lecture :

* * *

><p><strong>Feet of Flames<strong>

Chapitre 1 : **Cry of the Celts** (Le Cri des Celtes)

**Saoirse** était couchée sur le sol dans le camp. Ses amies, les Danseuses (1), avaient été disposées avec elle en demi-cercle. Elle soupira en pensée. _Si c'est encore une autre farce de John, je vais le tuer !_ **John** leur avait dit que **Ceol**, également connu sous le nom du « Seigneur de la Danse », voulait leur montrer une danse spéciale. **Saoirse** ainsi que les autres Danseuses avaient donc accepté de le suivre, mais cette dernière commençait déjà à s'interroger sur le bien fondé d'une telle décision.

Au même moment, elle aperçu une petite créature, toute dorée et placée au centre du demi-cercle. Sa peau semblait couverte de paillettes et sa tenue, toute simple, avait été parée de bijoux en or. Ses cheveux courts et sombres sortait selon des angles bizarres. Mais en aucun cas, la petite créature ne semblait sauvage. Lorsqu'elle s'agenouilla et prit une petite flûte étincelante avec un embout vert, **Saoirse** l'a reconnu aussitôt.

**- Síochána, que se passe-t-il ?** lui murmurait-elle.

En guise de réponse, le **Petit Esprit** se tourna simplement vers elle, lui fit un clin d'œil et commença à jouer une douce mélodie grâce à sa flûte. Instantanément, toutes les Danseuses s'éveillèrent, mais aucune n'osa faire le moindre mouvement. Toutes furent séduites par le son mélodieux qui émanait du minuscule instrument.

Dès que **Síochána** s'arrêta de jouer, elle enjoignit la forêt, se trouvant tout autour d'elle, à lui apporter plus de musique. Et tout en se levant, elle saupoudra le sol de poussière magique. Quand une musique envoutante emplit l'air, elle laissa un peu plus de poussière tomber sur les Danseuses, elles-mêmes. Puis, revenant vers le centre de l'hémicycle, elle fit signe aux dames de se lever.

Comme une seule personne, elles se mouvèrent et prirent la pose, chacune tournant son bras droit vers le centre, là où se trouvait **Síochána**. Le **Petit Esprit** les passa en revue, laissant sa main glisser sur chacune des filles. Dés qu'elle eu touché la dernière, celles-ci ont toutes tournoyé et entamé une danse qu'aucune d'entre elles n'avait encore jamais exécutée. Cependant, chaque Danseuse savait instinctivement quel mouvement effectuer. Elles tournoyaient, bondissaient et virevoltaient presque contre leur gré, ne sachant ni où la danse finissait ni où elle avait commencé.

Selon un signal invisible et inaudible, toutes sautèrent hors de la clairière afin de rejoindre les arbres, laissant **Saoirse** et deux des leurs sur la scène improvisée. Elles jouèrent devant un public invisible. Quand soudain, un battement de tambour tribal se mit à résonner.

Les Danseuses comprirent immédiatement la signification de ce signal leur temps était presque écoulé. Elles précipitèrent leur performance et se replièrent rapidement vers la gauche juste au moment où le rythme des congas s'approfondit. Comme **Saoirse** s'était arrêtée à la lisière des arbres afin d'enfiler ses souliers de danse, elle se retourna et le vit... **Ceol**. Il venait de sauter hors de l'orée des arbres et dansait tout autour de la clairière.

Sa danse contenait bien évidement sa part de magie, car dés qu'il eu sauté au dehors des fourrés, l'herbe se changea en une piste de danse en bois. Ses pas mesurés firent écho dans toute la forêt. **Saoirse** savait qu'il avait mérité son titre de « Seigneur de la Danse ».

Lorsqu'elle se mit en position, elle sentit une présence chaleureuse dans son dos. Tout en tournoyant, elle aperçu **John**. Le meilleur ami de **Ceol** avait pris place directement derrière elle. Soudain, il se mit à rire d'une chose que **Ceol** venait de faire. Elle se retourna et du réprimer un fou rire qui menaçait d'éclater. **Saoirse** savait que **Ceol** aimait montrer sa façon de danser, mais une démonstration pareille ? Il était tout à fait ridicule. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle ne le trouvait pas si mal et aima tout de lui.

C'est alors que **Ceol** mit un genou à terre, et **Saoirse** ainsi que les autres danseurs vinrent le rejoindre immédiatement, dansant et formant un cercle autour de lui. Par la suite dés que tous furent sortis, des bannières tombèrent des arbres, sans doute sous l'action de **Síochána**. Chacune arborait un des divers symboles de l'Irlande, la pièce maitresse en étant certainement la licorne dansante.

_Ceol_, pensa **Saoirse** dirigeant ses pensées vers lui, _vous vous êtes vraiment surpasser cette fois_. A ces mots, **Ceol** sourit largement. Mais **Saoirse** vit également ses joues se parer d'une teinte rouge. Rougissait-il ou était-il simplement fatigué par cette danse entrainante ? **Saoirse** n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la question car elle vit tous les danseurs former une ligne sur le devant de la piste, **Ceol** au devant d'eux.

Il se promena tout en se pavanant, bondissant, puis retourna à la danse un peu avant que la musique ne se termine. Dés l'instant où tous les danseurs eurent sautés hors de la clairière, l'**Esprit** répandit sa poussière magique, et le ''bois'' redevint ''herbe''. **Saoirse** se retourna, espérant pouvoir parler au « Seigneur de la Danse » mais celui-ci disparu aussitôt dans un éclair de feu.

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer et tomber à ses pieds. Aucune danse ne pouvait guérir la tristesse émanant de son cœur. Elle commençait à espéré des choses qu'elle n'avait encore jamais désirées auparavant : danser à ses côtés pour contempler ses magnifiques yeux bleus emplis d'amour pour elle, sentir ses douces et chaudes lèvres contre les siennes,...

_Vraiment_, se dit-elle sévèrement tout en secouant la tête. _Tu devrais le savoir mieux que personnes. Toi, devenir la « Dame de la Danse » (2) ? Tu as plus de chance de rencontrer Erin, la Déesse en __personne__ !_

**Fin du premier Chapitre**

* * *

><p><strong>Note de la traductrice :<strong> Suite des aventures de **Saoirse** au prochain chapitre. Vous plongerez dans un rêve éveillé plein de mystère et de magie. Alors ne ratez pas la suite de « Feet of Flames ». A bientôt !

* * *

><p><strong>NOTES du Chapitre :<strong>

(1) les termes exactes en anglais : the Lady Dancers

(2) les termes exactes en anglais : « Lady of the Dance »


	4. Celtic Dream

**Note des auteurs :**

**- Ceol** est le mot gaélique pour « **musique** ».

Je l'aime bien car il décrit parfaitement le personnage, et semble viriles en même temps!

**- Síochána** est le mot gaélique pour « **paix** ».

Je pensais que cela serait un nom approprié pour le **Petit Esprit**.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de la traductrice :<strong> Cette histoire appartient à « **lindsey and marie enterprises** » et le spectacle à **Michael Flatley**, moi je ne fais que traduire...

Je poste déjà ce chapitre bien que ce ne soit pas la version définitive, car ma Beta (pour cette fic) est en vacances. Je mettrai la bonne version en ligne dés que j'aurai reçu ses corrections, voilà. Sinon, pour information, j'ai déjà traduit les 5 premiers chapitres donc j'ai de l'avance ^^.

Concernant la fic, le **mot du jour** est bien sûr : **Rêve**.

Bonne lecture à vous :

* * *

><p><strong>Feet of Flames<strong>

Chapitre 2 : **Celtic Dream** (Rêve celtique)

**Saoirse** soupira alors qu'elle déambulait un peu plus loin à travers les arbres. Elle s'était trouvée à quelques pas à peine de **Ceol** et elle n'avait même pas pu prononcer un seul mot. Et pour ne rien arranger, le murmure comme quoi **Don Dorcha** rassemblait ses troupes à l'Ouest, commençait à se répandre dans les environs. Mais évidemment, personne ne s'en inquiétait pour l'instant. Par la suite, la rumeur commença à grandir. Elle se répandit comme une trainée de poudre dans le pub (1) local et causa un certains malaise dans le village.

Très vite, **Saoirse** se retrouva dans sa clairière préférée se situant au beau milieu de la forêt. Elle y venait souvent lorsque son moral était au plus bas. Cependant, **Saoirse** fut surprise quand elle vit une femme se dresser dans « sa » clairière. Celle-ci ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Elle avait des cheveux bouclés noirs, renversés dans son dos comme le veux la tradition. Ils contrastaient parfaitement avec sa soyeuse robe de danse rose.

Au même instant, **S****íochána** apparut derrière la fille. A sa plus grande surprise, **Saoirse** vit le **Petit Esprit** entreprendre de remonter un engrenage invisible dans le dos de cette dernière. Par la suite, il l'a regarda fasciné lorsqu'elle commença peu à peu à se déplacer comme une poupée que l'on aurait remontée à l'aide de sa clef.

**Saoirse** fut tentée d'appeler **Síochána** cependant d'autres Danseuses sautèrent dans la clairière avant qu'elle puisse le faire, apportant avec elles une douce lumière et un air de musique entêtant. Immédiatement, **Saoirse** s'immobilisa. Un recoin de son esprit arriva tout de même à enregistrer que sa robe bleue s'était mystérieusement colorée d'or. Dés que les filles se placèrent en ligne, devant elle, avec leurs bras formant comme un tunnel, **Saoirse** se mit à tournoyer afin de les rejoindre. Les filles la laissèrent alors et restèrent à l'orée des arbres pour la regarder danser.

**Saoirse** était incertaine quant au type de magie que contenait cette danse, mais elle en aimait la sensation. Jamais encore la jeune fille n'avait senti tant de vibration et tant de vie. Ses soucis s'envolèrent d'un coup. Elle tournoya et d'un bond souple parti chercher les autres Danseuses comme une écolière insouciante retrouvant ses amies de toujours. **Saoirse** ne se sentait plus non plus la victime d'un amour non partagé. Cette danse lui avait donné un bref instant de répit, l'éloignant de tous ces ennuis mondains. Lorsque la danse fut terminée, elle sortit de la clairière à son tour et rejoignit les Danseuses. Elle regretta volontiers que la danse dû prendre fin.

Parmi les Danseuses, **Saoirse** aperçu la « poupée » qui avait attiré son attention avant tout ceci. La jeune fille lui sourit poliment maintenant qu'elle comprenait que cette dernière était humaine même si celle-ci était un peu différente d'elle. La « poupée » lui rendit son sourire. Puis, sans avertissement, elle se transforma : ses cheveux se raccourcirent et devinrent blonds, son visage se fut plus incliné.

Lorsque le transformation fut complète, **Saoirse** se senti comme si elle se regardait dans un miroir. Ensuite, la « poupée » ainsi que les autres filles disparurent dans un miroitement éblouissant. **Saoirse** ressenti alors une sensation de picotement le long de son corps. La jeune fille baissa les yeux et vit le changement s'effectuer sur elle : sa robe dorée retournait au bleu foncé.

_Je suis la poupée, n'est-ce pas ?_ se demanda **Saoirse**. Elle répondit rapidement à sa propre question : _Oui, je dois être la poupée. Je laisse mon environnement me dicter mes actions. Mais cela ne peut plus durer ! Je serai courageuse et inébranlable désormais. Je ne me laisserai plus influencer par qui que ce soit. __**Ceol**__, attendez-moi !_

Après tout ce qui venait de se passer, **Saoirse** s'engouffra dans les bois afin de rejoindre le village où **Ceol** se trouverait sans aucun doute. Mais ce que **Saoirse** ignorait encore, c'est que les rumeurs sur **Don Dorcha** n'étaient pas seulement que de simples rumeurs...

**Fin du deuxième Chapitre**

* * *

><p><strong>Note de la traductrice :<strong> Pour la suite de l'histoire, on passe du côté obscur. Vous partirez rejoindre les Guerriers de **Don Dorcha**, le « Seigneur des Ténèbres » et de son Maître, **Laorcha**. Ils vous entraineront dans une danse toute en puissance et en célérité. Alors ne ratez pas la suite de « Feet of Flames ». A bientôt !

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE du Chapitre :<strong>

(1) Le terme « _pub_ » vient de l'anglais. C'est l'abréviation de « _public-house_ » qui signifie **établissement public**. En Grande-Bretagne et dans certains pays anglo-saxons, c'est un établissement où l'on sert des boissons alcoolisées.


	5. Warriors

**Note des auteurs :** J'étais un peu incertaine quant à comment écrire cette scène, mais je crois que j'ai finalement découvert la manière de le faire. Amusez-vous !

* * *

><p><strong>Note de la traductrice :<strong> Cette histoire appartient à « **lindsey and marie enterprises** » et le spectacle à **Michael Flatley**, moi je ne fais que traduire...

Je poste déjà ce chapitre bien que ce ne soit pas la version définitive, car ma Beta (pour cette fic) est en vacances. Je mettrai la bonne version en ligne dés que j'aurai reçu ses corrections, voilà.

Concernant la fic, le **mot du jour** est bien sûr : **Rivalité**.

Bonne lecture à vous :

* * *

><p><strong>Feet of Flames<strong>

Chapitre 3 : **Warriors** (Les Guerriers)

A l'Ouest, un personnage solitaire marchait au travers d'une clairière. Il portait une armure de guerre complète et des gantelets (1) venaient armer ses avant-bras. Ses gardes-épaules (2) étaient en argent massif tout comme le sombre symbole qu'arborait son plastron (3). Ses vêtement étaient d'un pourpre royal flamboyant avec des finissions argentées. Et un masque, en argent également, cachait la moitié supérieure de son visage. Le masque, en question, avait la forme d'un crâne afin de ressembler à une créature maléfique. L'homme marchait avec confiance le long du chemin serpentant depuis la clairière. Il était aux côtés de son maître, **Laorcha**. Son nom était **Don Dorcha**, le « Seigneur des Ténèbres ».

**- Vos compétences s'accroissent, mon élève.** Félicita **Laorcha**.

**Dorcha** lui montra un sourire carnassier en guise de réponse.

**- Bien sûr, Maître. Bientôt, j'aurai assez de puissance pour renverser mon rival magique, le « Seigneur de la Danse », lui-même.** Ricana ce dernier en imaginant son plaisir à venir.

**Laorcha** le foudroya du regard et le réprimanda.

**- Je sais fort bien que c'est pour cette raison que je vous ai formé mais ne le sous-estimez pas. Rappelez-vous que Ceol n'a pas été couronné « Seigneur de la Danse » pour hasard.**

**Dorcha** lui répondit en roulant les yeux.

**- Oui, mon Maître. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'assister, je dois convoquer mes troupes pour l'entraînement.**

**Laorcha** s'abaissa afin de colophaner (4) son arc et entama le sombre chant surnommé « _Warriors_ ».

En compensation, **Dorcha** changea immédiatement de place afin de remplacer l'herbe par la pierre. Il commença alors la danse spéciale qui avait pour fonction d'appeler ses Guerriers. Ses pieds commencèrent à tourbillonner en tous sens dans des manœuvres compliquées. **Dorcha** baissa ses bras et les releva soudainement, faisant signe à ses troupes d'entrer dans la clairière.

Ses Guerriers se disposèrent en trois lignes bien droites et commencèrent leurs exercices. **Dorcha** était le parfait exemple du général révisant ses troupes. C'est lui qui donnait les ordres et il dirigeait ses hommes avec une parfaite précision. Les Guerriers suivaient ses commandements instantanément et sans poser la moindre question.

Vers la fin de l'entrainement, **Dorcha** leva à nouveau les bras afin de signaler à **Laorcha** d'accroitre le rythme. A chaque fois que les Guerriers avaient complété une manœuvre, **Dorcha** leur indiquait d'intensifier la cadence jusqu'à ce que leurs pieds projettent des étincelles sur la pierre.

Lorsque la danse fut close, le « Seigneur des Ténèbres » quitta la clairière avec ses hommes. Cependant, le guerriers qui fermait la marche sentit quelqu'un le frapper furtivement par derrière. Se retournant, il fut surpris de découvrir que **Síochána** se tenait derrière lui. Rugissant férocement, il la chassa hors des lieux avant de rejoindre son rang.

**- Excellent travail, guerriers. Disposez !** Fit **Dorcha**.

Le seigneur était sur le point de rentrer chez lui lorsqu'il aperçu une lueur rougeoyante à travers les arbres de la forêt. Mû par la curiosité de savoir ce qu'il en était, **Dorcha** suivit l'éclat écarlate se dirigeant vers une clairière plus petite que celle où le seigneur et ses troupes se trouvaient précédemment. Mais ce qu'il y vit, lui décrocha la mâchoire...

**Fin du troisième Chapitre**

* * *

><p><strong>Note de la traductrice :<strong> Dans le prochain chapitre, vous allez rencontrer la belle et séduisante **Merrighan** lors d'une danse des plus sensuelles. Alors ne ratez pas la suite de « Feet of Flames ». A bientôt !

* * *

><p><strong>NOTES du Chapitre :<strong>

(1) Pièce d'armure (gant très fort ou manchon de cuir recouvrant l'avant-bras) servant à protéger la paume et les doigts.

(2) Pièce d'armure qui protège les épaules.

(3) Pièce de la cuirasse (pièce d'armure qui protège le dos et la poitrine) couvrant la poitrine.

(4) La colophane est utilisée pour les instruments à cordes frottées. On la frotte sur la mèche des archets pour permettre la mise en vibration de la corde, car sans colophane les crins glissent sans frottements sur la corde. (Wikipédia)


	6. Gypsy

**Note des auteurs :** Pour répondre à une question qui nous a été posée, cette fanfiction représente ce qu'aurait donné «_ Lord of the Dance_ » si on l'avait combiné à « _Feet of Flames_ » et transposé en écrit. Amusez-vous bien !

* * *

><p><strong>Note de la traductrice :<strong> Cette histoire appartient à « **lindsey and marie enterprises** » et le spectacle à **Michael Flatley**, moi je ne fais que traduire...

Concernant la fic, le **mot du jour** est bien sûr : **Envoutement**.

Bonne lecture à vous :

* * *

><p><strong>Feet of Flames<strong>

Chapitre 4 : **Gypsy** (La Gitane)

**Dorcha** reconnu vaguement la clairière où il était arrivé. Cette dernière était aussi bien connue sous le nom de « _Taistealaí's Glade_ » que de « _Traveler's Glade_ » (1). Toutefois, le seigneur ne fit ni attention à ce qui l'entourait, ou ni au fait qu'il venait d'enlever son précieux masque et que son visage s'en trouvait maintenant complétement exposé. Toute son attention était en réalité fixée sur la jeune femme qui virevoltait dans la clairière.

Sa robe d'un rouge sang profond était ornée de rubis. Ses cheveux sombres ondulaient en cascade dans une crinière sauvage encadrant de son visage. La robe avait un décolleté extrêmement révélateur, que **Dorcha** trouvait très plaisant. Elle était également plus courte que les robes de danse classiques, ce qui exposait les longues jambes de la jeune femme aux regards. Une musique commença alors à filtrer aux travers des arbres. Cette mélodie exotique était envoutante, captivante voire même hypnotique.

La Gitane, ou tout du moins c'est ce qu'elle semblait être, commença à onduler ses hanches au même rythme que la musique. Quand soudain, un air de flûte étrange se fit entendre, elle sauta en l'air et se mit à danser. Ses cheveux volaient en tous sens comme elle renuait sa tête sur la musique.

_Je n'ai jamais été témoin de l'apparition d'une telle magnifique créature et si fougueuse_, pensa **Dorcha**, sur un ton plutôt possessif. _Elle doit devenir mienne. Je l'aurai par tout les moyens !_ Il était presque sorti de la clairière mais se retint de justesse. Il désirait désespérément lui parler mais il ne voulait pas non plus perturber son envoutante danse. Elle était magnifique, stupéfiante, étourdissante et... séduisante.

Oui, c'était le mot qu'il cherchait. C'était une femme extrêmement séduisante. Ses mouvements étaient aussi séducteurs que voulu. Elle semblait être audacieuse avec tout homme osant s'approcher d'elle ainsi qu'avec chaque femme tentant de rivaliser avec elle. **Dorcha** sentit également une sensation étrange lui tirailler le cœur. Comme s'il allait jaillir de sa poitrine pour se jeter aux pieds de cette mystérieuse femme.

_Quel est ce sentiment étrange qui est né en moi ?_ Pensa-t-il avec étonnement. _Serait-ce ce qu'on appelle l'Amour ? Est-il possible que quelqu'un comme moi puisse jamais aimer ? Eh bien, la preuve en est celle qui danse sous mes yeux._

La Gitane poursuivit sa danse séductrice dans son fourreau rouge. Toute cette jouissance maintint **Dorcha** en place grâce à cette envoutante musique. Même s'il avait voulu bouger, il n'aurait pût. Cette musique avait été spécialement conçue pour garder quiconque et surtout les hommes loin d'elle... aussi longtemps qu'elle le voulait.

Elle savait que **Dorcha** la regardait. Cette danse l'avait alertée de la présence d'un mâle étranger. Elle avait senti qu'il était un homme très puissant, un de ceux qu'elle n'aimait croiser.

Toutefois, elle avait également senti qu'il la désirait. Non, peut-être même qu'il... l'aimait. Elle failli presque en trébucher pendant qu'elle dansait. Le désir ne lui était pas inconnu, mais l'Amour ? Personne, pas même ses parents, ne l'avait jamais aimée auparavant. Habituellement, elle ne conservait un homme que le temps d'aller au lit avec lui. Ensuite, elle le quittait sur le champ. Celui-ci cependant, elle pourrait envisager de le garder.

Aussitôt sa danse terminée, elle se retrouva accroupie. Elle regarda **Dorcha** à sa droite et lui fit un clin d'œil. Il failli presque se prendre un buisson, tellement il fut surpris. Il était pourtant certain qu'elle ne savait pas qu'il se trouvait là.

Lorsqu'elle sauta hors de la clairière, elle le fit venir à elle.

**- Au cas où vous vous le demanderiez, mon nom est Morrighan.**

Après ça, elle disparu comme elle était venue, laissant un **Dorcha** frappé par l'amour derrière elle.

**Fin du quatrième Chapitre**

* * *

><p><strong>Note de la traductrice :<strong> Le prochain chapitre est un peu spécial, je n'en dis pas plus ! Sachez juste qu'il s'agit d'un duel des plus particuliers entre deux femmes qui excellent avec leur instrument. Le tout, saupoudré d'une petite touche d'excentricité. Alors ne ratez pas la suite de « Feet of Flames ». A bientôt !

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE du Chapitre :<strong>

(1) « _Taistealaí's Glade_ » signifie la « Clairière _Taistealaí _» et « _Traveler's Glade_ » signifie la « Clairière du Voyageur ».


	7. Duelling Violins

**Note des auteurs :** Nous arrivons enfin au « duel » des deux violonistes. Je leur ai donné un nom et en ai fait les sœurs de **Ceol**, pour le plaisir. Je ne fais qu'éditer ce chapitre pour lui rendre la place qui lui est due car c'est mon amie (dont le nom de peut être révélé) qui a écrit ce chapitre. Alors amusez-vous !

* * *

><p><strong>Note de la traductrice :<strong> Cette histoire appartient à « **lindsey and marie enterprises** » et le spectacle à **Michael Flatley**, moi je ne fais que traduire...

Concernant la fic, le **mot du jour** est bien sûr : Excentricité.

Bonne lecture à vous :

* * *

><p><strong>Feet of Flames<strong>

Chapitre 5 : **Duelling Violins** (Duel aux Violons)

**- Hé, Ceol.**

**John** appela le grand danseur qui se retourna.

**- Oui ?** Demanda-t-il faisant face à son ami.

**- Vas-tu venir aux Feux de Danse (1), ce soir ? J'ai entendu dire que tes sœurs allaient effectuer un de leurs fameuses performances.**

**Ceol** sourit. Ses sœurs, **Veidhlin** et **Fidil**, étaient renommées partout pour leur habilité au violon. Elles étaient d'ailleurs aussi bien connue à la fois pour leur talents prodigieux et pour la couleur unique de leur violon.

**- Eh bien, je vais venir maintenant !**

**John** sourit puis ouvrit le chemin à **Ceol** afin de rejoindre la zone d'effervescence.

Ils arrivèrent juste au moment où les maîtres de maison « baissaient les lumières », lesquels en réalité avaient simplement éteint quelques lampes. **Fidil**, avec son pantalon noir et son haut flottant dans le dos, mis un peu de colophane supplémentaire sur son archet vert, puis monta sur scène. Elle joua la première partie sur son violon vert dans une douce perfection. **Veidhlin**, avec sa robe noire qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, et son violon bleu, monta de l'autre côté de la scène, s'harmonisant à sa sœur.

Puis, lorsque le public pensa qu'elles touchait à la fin du morceau, les filles se firent face et un sourire se déploya sur leur visage.

_C'est ici_, pensa **Ceol** pour lui-même. **Fidil** commença d'abord lentement et en douceur puis ensuite pris de la vitesse. **Veidhlin** vint la rejoindre dans son dos, sans ralentir le moins du monde, les filles se rassemblèrent au centre de la scène lorsque la musique décolla.

Comme elles arrivèrent à une interruption, les pieds des deux filles commencèrent à battre la mesure afin de garder le rythme. Bientôt le public commença à applaudir, **Ceol** étant l'instigateur de ce mouvement. Puis les filles marchèrent vers le devant de la scène face à la foule avec leur violon pour que les spectateurs les plus lointain n'en perde pas une miette. A un moment, **Fidil** s'arrêta un instant, ce qui donna à **Veidhlin** un petit solo dans le mouvement de musique suivant. Puis elle sauta vers l'arrière, les doigts des filles et leur archets volèrent à quelques centimètres de leur visage respectif.

Leurs doigts semblait impliquer un entraînement sévère mais leur visage, rayonnant de pur délice, racontait une toute autre histoire. Face à la foule pour la dernière fois, les filles jouèrent un dernier mouvement qui semblait sans fin. Une des cordes de l'archet de **Fidil** en vint même à lâcher tant elle jouait avec vigueur tout comme sa sœur. Enfin, les filles terminèrent leur prestation sur une note staccato (3). Elles se sourirent l'une l'autre pendant que la foule hurlait d'admiration.

Quand les applaudissements s'apaisèrent, **Ceol** donna un coup de sifflet. C'était un son particulier que seule les membres de sa famille avait appris. Dés que le son atteint les oreilles des deux interprètes, elles tournèrent net leur tête dans la direction d'où le son provenait. Elle le coursèrent à travers la foule.

**- Ceol !**

Elles crièrent arpès tout en sautant sur leur frère. Il rit avec joie, retournant leur étreinte.

**- Vous avez toutes les deux fait un malheur. **Sourit-il. **Je pense que c'est la meilleur prestation que j'ai jamais entendu de votre part.**

**- Eh bien, Ceol. **Répondit **Veidhlin**. **C'est parce que tu ne nous avais encore jamais écoutée jusqu'à présent.**

Le trio se mit à rire tout en mettant le cap vers le camp depuis le pub, leur musique faisait encore écho dans la vaste salle et semblait suivre le sillage des deux musicienne, se tordant et se tournant à travers les arbres.

**Fin du cinquième Chapitre**

* * *

><p><strong>Note de la traductrice :<strong> Une confrontation d'un tout autre genre, vous attend dans le prochain chapitre. (J'ai pas encore fini de traduire le chapitre suivant. Donc la suite de l'annonce attendra. ^^ ) Alors ne ratez pas la suite de « Feet of Flames ». A bientôt !

* * *

><p><strong>NOTES du Chapitre :<strong>

(1) les termes exactes en anglais : the Dancing Fire

(2) les termes exactes en anglais : « dim the lights »

(3) Terme d'interprétation instrumentale (ou vocale) qui indique que les notes doivent être exécutées nettement détachées (avec des suspensions entre elles). On accentue le changement de note en piquant, en écourtant la note ; pour les instruments à cordes, on fige l'archet sur la corde.


End file.
